Why can't I sleep
by Remlek
Summary: Neji and Hinata are trying to spent their night by watching t v but there will be many events that won't allow them to enjoy the show fully...


**Why can't I sleep?**

It was normal night in Konoha. Hinata was watching television in the living room with her friend Naeko, while Neji was watching it in his room. They were both watching the same show but Neji didn't want anyone to know that.

Naruto had eaten too much ramen and couldn't sleep because his belly hurt. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't call any of his friends, his knew. But he then remembered that Hinata told him she was going to watch some show that lasted until 4:00am. Without giving much thought to it, he left his home to head for Hyuga's mansion. While he was outside, he could hear owls andother creatures of the night. He then hurried to Hinata's home. After 10minutes he reached the mansion.

He knocked the door until Hinata came out. "_Hi_," she said to him.

He explained that he couldn't sleep and that he'd come in hopes that she would let him watch television with her. She nicely allowed him to enter and showed him the way to the living room. Hinata then told him that she would make some popcorn. As she left Naruto said "_Wow_! _What a living room! It's huge_."

Hinata went to the kitchen, grabbed a bag of popcorn, and placed it in themicrowave.

But somewhere not too far from there, Tenten was frustrated as usual, thinking of Neji. She didn't have anything to do, and she couldn't sleep. She didn't have anything to do and remembered a great show that was on that night. So she turned on the television, but as soon as she did, it exploded. Because of this she decided to watch the show at Hinata's place. She knewthat Hinata wouldn't miss the show, because it was her favorite one.

After 10 minutes she reached the house. She ran all the way because of the many perverts along the streets. Neji was looking through the window and saw her. "_What's she doing here_?" he thought. When she knocked on the door, Neji hurried and opened it for her. She was amazed to see him opening the door for her.

"_May I come in_?" she asked.

"_Hn_" he answered, allowing her to come in. "_So what do you need_?" heasked her in a cold tone.

"_I came to watch the show with Hinata because my TV broke_." He guided herto the living room where he saw Naruto and Naeko.

Neji asked Naruto what he was doing there, and when Naruto told him that was none of his business, Neji ignored him. Tenten asked Naruto if he wouldn't mind if she watched the show with them. He said that it was okay, so she sat in the floor. Neji still stood close to the door of the living room. When Hinata entered the room and saw them all she gave the popcorn to Naruto and placed the cokes on a table near them. But there wasn't enough popcorn, so Neji told her that he would look for more popcorn and cokes so that Hinata could stay in the room watching televisionwith Naruto.

Naeko had left the room and started running; she remembered that she was supposed to meet with Akamaru. Kiba had been having lots of nightmares. Each time he woke up from any one of them he woke screaming. After Akamaru was done talking with Naeko, he asked Kiba if he wanted to go to the Hyuga's mansion to watch television with them. He agreed and got dressed up and left his home. He then started walking to the mansion.

Back at the mansion Neji had prepared the popcorn already. He grabbed the popcorn bowl, put the popcorn in it, grabbed two cokes, and went to the living room. He gave the bowl to Hinata, and Tenten asked him to open a coke for her. He then opened it but spilled it over Tenten and made her clothes wet. She then screamed madly and Hinata tried to calm her. Hinata told her that she could give her some fresh clothes for her to use.

Naruto tried insulting Neji but just when he was going to do it, Kiba knocked on the door and Naeko entered Hinata's room. Hinata asked Naeko where had she been, but Naeko smiled at her and ran toward the living room. Neji turned around and went to the door opened it and saw Kiba and said, "_Who invited you_?"

And Kiba responded, "_Naeko did, so get out of the way_." Kiba pushed Nejiand headed toward the living room. Neji was left amazed and thought, "_How__could__ she invite him_?"

Tenten finished getting dressed and so the girls headed to the living room. When they entered, they saw Neji and entered with him. Then the girls saw Kiba and Akamaru and greeted them. Tenten asked him why he was there, and he said that he couldn't sleep. Hinata said that she didn't mind having him in the mansion.

"_AH_!" Sasuke was thinking of revenge and couldn't sleep. He thought that maybe some fresh air could help him, so he started walking down the street. He saw a figure in the distance, and the figure started to get closer and closer to him. When the person said, "_Ohh__, my Sasuke at last __you're here_," Sasuke saw Sakura and became more frustrated than he was. He asked her what she was doing outside at 10:30 pm. She said that she was thinking so much about him that she couldn't sleep.

Sasuke keep walking forward without looking at him, and Sakura kept followinghim. "_Sasuke you know I love you; please don't leave me here_."

"_You are pathetic you know_?"

They continued walking until Sakura noticed the lights of the Hyuga's mansion and told Sasuke that they should go to the party. Sasuke kept walking but Sakura grabbed his arm and ran toward the mansion doors. Then Sakura knocked hard, thinking that they might not hear her if she didn't knock strong enough.

Hinata said to everyone that she would check the door. Naruto told her that he would go with her since it was getting late. Then they walked to the door. Hinata opened the door. Sasuke and Sakura saw Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke said "_You here_," in a cold tone. Naruto ignored him.

Tenten told Neji that she needed to go to the bathroom. He then said that he would show her the way. Sakura asked Hinata if they were having a party or something and Hinata said, "_Kind of, want to come in_?" Sakura entered the mansion with Sasuke and accompanied Naruto and Hinata to the living room. When they entered, they crashed with Neji and Tenten. Sasuke was close to Tenten and Neji glared at him.

Hinata asked them were they were going, and Neji told him that he was showing Tenten the way to the bathroom. Hinata said that she could show her the way. Neji raised his eye brown and let out an "_Hn_". They all got up and walked to the living room.

"_Bugs, what wrong with you_?" Shino was having problems in his house with the deathly bugs he has in his body. He needed some special tea that only the Hyuga clan had in Konoha and so as he was he got out of bed and head towards the Hyuga's mansion.

Hinata looked at the clock 11:30 pm. She wasn't missing anything. Those were some old episodes of the show, and after looking for some popcorn and more cokes, she went back to the living room.

Nearby, Lee was looking on the internet for some taijutsu books that could help him. He read on the internet that there were 9 volumes of a master of taijutsu books in Konoha, but the only library that had them was the Hyuga's mansion library. He then closed his laptop and started running to the mansion.

Hinata saw the clock 11: 50 pm. Hinata had forgotten a coke for her, but justas she was about to grab it, there was a knock on the door. She instantaneously looked at the clock 11:57pm. "No way, I got to hurry," she thought. She opened the door and saw Lee. "Neji!!" she screamed. Neji ran to see what had happen and found Lee at the door. As soon as Hinata saw him she ran to the living room.

"_What is it_?" Neji asked.

"_I need to go to the library_!" Lee said.

"_Wait you mean the library here_?"

"_Yes_."

"_Now_?!"

"_Yes please_."

"I'm doomed," Neji thought remembering that the library was on the seventh floor of the mansion and the keys were on the fifth floor. Neji guided Lee to the stairs, and they started running up. Neji told him that he must run until he saw a big door. Lee asked him that why they didn't have an elevator and Neji told him that they didn't because the mansion was a relicor that Hiashi didn't want to pay for one.

Back at the living room, Sakura asked Hinata for more popcorn, but Hinata told her to go get it herself. Then she went to the kitchen and looked everywhere for the bags of popcorn and when she looked at the microwave she saw them. She grabbed one and placed it inside it.

When Neji reached his floor, he walked down a hall, turned right at the corner, walked down to the last room, and stopped in front of an office. There was an eye scanner, so he scanned his eye and the door opened. He searched for the key name by name. After looking for 501 keys, he saw it but the key had something written on it: "Only Hinata can use me."

"_No way_," he thought. He grabbed the key and went down as fast as he could. He entered the living room and told Hinata that he needed her to open the library. Hinata told him that he must wait for the commercials. After 10 minutes the commercials started and they started running to the library.

After some time they reached the library and saw Lee with his eyes wider thanusual.

"_Hurry_!" Lee said.

Hinata used the key and the library opened. As soon as it did, Hinata went downstairs but before she did, she told Neji that if Lee damaged any book, it would be on him. But all that Neji could think of was on a TV that he saw. Lee was amazed and started looking for the book he was searching for. Hinata reached the living room as fast as she could and Kiba was waiting for her. Heasked him what he needed. He told her he wanted that some hot chocolate. Just at that instant, Shino reached the mansion and knocked on the door.

The show next episode was about to start, and she told Kiba that he could look in the kitchen. When she opened the door she saw Shino and he fell down. Hinata then called Kiba and he helped her get Shino to the living room. As they entered, everyone asked what happened to him. Then Kiba headed to the kitchen and Tenten to the library.

In the library, Lee was complaining about how big the library was and how come Neji never told anyone about it. Neji said that the only person that really cared about it was Hinata, and so he never mentioned it. Lee said that he had found many books about taijutsu but still not the one he was looking for.

Back at the kitchen Kiba opened the fridge and saw an ice cream that hadsomething written on it. It reads "Property of Hiashi. DO NOT TOUCH". "_It only says that I can't touch __so I__ can eat it_," he said smiling evilly.

At the moment he started eating it, he saw a figure close to him. It was Hiashi. He started running around the kitchen, and Hiashi grabbed a knife and start following Kiba madly. They ran toward the living room, and as soon as they entered, Hiashi threw the knife at Kiba, but he dodged it. Hinata was mad and pushed Hiashi out, closing the door in his face. Then Sasuke and Sakurakept watching her. And when she got mad, she angrily told them to stop it.

Shino woke up and told Hinata that he came because he needed some tea that only her family had. Hinata knew what he was talking about and went to the kitchen. When she entered, she screamed "_SAKURA, KIBA_!!" When they entered the kitchen, she told them to clean up the place. popcorn, milk, and chocolate were all over the floor. She looked for the leaves and a pot for the tea and boiled the leaves to make it.

In the library, Neji was talking with Tenten about the show they were watching. They were happy together - laughing and spending some time together- when Lee said, "_I read the book I was l__ooking for. Thanks_!" With that, he left.

Hinata gave the tea to Shino, and he drank it and fell asleep. Neji and Tenten decided that they too had to leave the library, and they met up with Lee. As they went down, Lee kept talking about the book. Then the clock reached 2:00am just after they sat down in the living room with everyone else. And then they all stayed together watching television and took care of eachother.

**The End**


End file.
